Teaidő
by Sehery
Summary: Servant of evil kicsit továbbgondolva. Amolyan kimaradt jelenet, hard yaoi jelenetekkel. R18


Len tisztában volt azzal, hogy holnap reggel meg fog halni. Még sem félt, vagy érzett bánatot, inkább boldog volt. Rin valószínűleg már messze járhat, így nem bánthatják többé. Neki csak ez az egy számított, a biztonsága és boldogsága.

A cella ajtó nyikorogva kitárult, Len pedig csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy meg kéne olajozni.

Kaito lépett be komor arccal a feltáruló ajtón. Tekintette azonnal megakadt Len halvány mosolyán.

- Úgy látom, a hercegnő még sem érti, hogy mekkora bajban van.

Len megrázta a fejét, a hajában lévő szalag finoman meglebbent.

- Tudom, hogy meg fogok halni – válaszolta nyugodt hangon. Nem volt ostoba, nem áltatta magát semmi reménnyel. Biztos volt benne, hogy Kaito külön is bosszút akar állni Mikuért. Rin viszont biztonságban volt, és ez volt az egyetlen, ami Lennek számított. Minden fájdalmat képes lesz elviselni ezzel a tudattal.

Kaito oda sétált hozzá, és lenézett rá. Volt a szemében valami, amit csak tiszta gyűlöletként tudott leírni.

- Rin, ma este nekem fogsz megfizetni Miku halálláért. Térdelj le – mondta halk, de annál hidegebb hangon.

Len engedelmesen térdelt le a cellája koszos padlójára. Sajnálta, hogy Rin nap sárga ruhája kell összekoszolnia, de kényelmesebb volt a több réteg ruhán térdelni a hideg köveken, mintha a saját nadrágjában lenne

Kaito kibontotta az övét és előhúzta a fél merev farkát a nadrágjából.

- Vedd a szádba! – Parancsolt rá Kaito.

Len torka azonnal kiszáradt. Számított arra, hogy meg fogják verni, hogy megalázzák, de erre nem.

- Mire vársz még? Hisz ezt akartad – simogatta meg a makkjával az ajkait.

Len hátra húzódott és kivörösödött arccal kapta a szája elé a kezét. Nem egyszer szexszelt már életében, de férfival még soha sem volt. Nem is érzett vágyat arra, hogy bármelyikükkel is kipróbálja. Felnézett Kaitóra, hogy lássa, mit gondol. Továbbra sem látott mást csak haragot és semmi mást. Ezt nem vonzalomból csinálta, ez valóban színtiszta bosszú volt.

Kaito elunta a várakozást, és megragadta a haját.

Len tudta, hogy nem húzhatja tovább, ha nem akarja felhergelni Kaitot. Ha elunja ezt, lehet a szoknyája alá fog majd benyúlni és akkor mindre rá fog jönni.

Megragadta Kaito merev farkát, és a szájába vette a fejét. Pontosan tudta mit kell csinálni, hisz nem egy lány csinálta már neki. A kezével a tövét markolta, és finoman masszírozta, míg a nyelve táncot járta makk érzékeny bőrén. Az egész kicsit sós volt, de szerencséjére nem volt rossz egyáltalán. Egyedül az volt a furcsa, amikor növekedni kezdett a szájában. Vastagabb és sokkal hosszabb lett. Igyekezett minél többet a szájába venni, hogy ez által kielégítse bosszú szomját.

Sikerként könyvelte el Kaito hangos nyögéseit. A férfi nyögött és a csípőjét finoman előre tolta majd visszahúzta. A keze pedig rátévedt Len szőke fürtjeire. Először összerezzent, de Kaito csak a haját simogatta és nem tett vele semmi mást. Len pedig felbátorodva folytatta a kényeztetését.

- Élvezed te is, mi? – szólalt meg hirtelen Kaito. – Igazi kis kurva vagy.

Len megdermedve nézett fel Kaitora.

A férfi ajkai gonosz mosolyra húzódtak.

- Szopjál tovább, kurva.

Len arcán legördült egy könnycsepp, ahogy Kaito gyengéd erőszakkal baszni kezdte a száját. Kőkemény farka ki-becsúszkált a nedves ajaki közt. Olykor egészen a mandulájáig hatolt be, amitől öklendezni kezdett. Len próbálta ellökni magától, de Kaito erősen tartotta a fejét. Kezeit a férfi csípőjére tette, hogy távol tarthassa magától, de minden kísérlete felesleges volt.

Kaito felnyögött tövig csúszott a szájába, magjait pedig mélyen Len torkába fröcskölte.

Len egy pillanatig biztos volt benne, hogy meg fog fulladni, de Kaito kirántotta a szájából és a többi az arcára jutott. Émelygett, Kaito spermájának az íze rossz volt, és nyúlós volt. letapadt a torkára, és harákolva próbálta felköhögni. Az arcára ragadtnak a szaga pedig szúrni kezdte az orrát.

- Fogadok, ha most benyúlnék a szoknyád alá, nedves lenne a puncid – Kaito szavait tett követte, fellökte Lent és felrántotta a szoknyáját.

Len felsikoltott, és kezeivel megmarkolta a szoknyáját, hogy lent tartsa. Nem érdekelte bármit tesz is vele Kaito, de ha oda nyúl rá fog jönni a cserére és azt nem engedheti.

- Nem! – kiabálta a fejét rázva. – Ugh! – Kaito teljes erőből gyomron rúgta. Len átölelte magát fájdalmában. Ez nagyon fájt neki, ha evett volna bármit is, most biztos kiadta volna magából.

Kaito megragadta a nyakát, és lenyomta a földre. Len próbálta lefejteni Kaito nagy kezét a nyakáról, míg a másikkal, próbálta elérni az arcát, de túl rövid volt hozzá a keze.

Kaito a térdével szétkényszerítette a combjait, és a kezével utat talált az alsó szoknyák rejtekében megbúvó ágyékára.

Len feljajdult, ahogyan Kaitó erős ujjai a férfiasságába mélyedtek. a szíve pedig összefacsarodott. Rájött. Most pedig újra üldözni fogja rint. Vele fogja ezt tenni, amit most vele.

Kaito sápadt bamba arccal markolászta az ágyékát, hogy megbizonyosodjon, hogy nem téved. Elengedte Len nyakát és mindkét kezével felrántotta a szoknyáját, az alsó neműjét pedig lehúzta a térdéig.

Len arca rák vörös lett, az egész annyira megalázó volt. Kaito semmi szemérem nélkül vetkőzteti le, és bámulja a testét.

Kaito visszahajtotta szoknyát, hogy láthassa Lent.

- Te Len vagy – jelentette ki gyenge hangon. – De mikor cseréltetek?

Len makacsul hallgatott. Nem fogja elárulni Rint.

- Ő ölte meg Mikut! – ordította dühösen Kaito, ahogy a kezdeti meglepetése elmúlt. – Láttam, hogy néztél rá! Te is szeretted őt! Hogy véd heted még most is Rint?

- Én öltem meg Mikut – Len egyenesen Kaito szemébe nézett, ha eltereli a figyelmét Rinről, akkor nyert ügye van. – Azt akartam, hogy Rin boldog legyen!

Kaito arca eltorzult a dühtől. Ököllel sújtott le a gyomrára.

- És te még is megölted őt! –tajtékzott.

A szoknyáit ismét felhajtotta a lábait pedig felemelte egészen Len mellkasáig. Az egyik ekével elengedte, és a farkát próbálta Len apró nyílásába erőltetni. Len felkiáltott a feszítő fájdalomtól. Szabad lábával Kaito felé rúgott, de a férfi kivédte a karjával. Csak annyit ért el, hogy elvétette a nyílást.

Kaito is módszert választott, mert rájött, hogy így nem sokra megy. Megragadta Lent és hasra fordította. Jobb karját megcsavarta, és ránehezedett.

Len zokogva kiáltott fel a vállába maró fájdalomtól. A szíve rémülten dobogott a torkában. Kaito nedves makkja a nyílását kezdte elbökdösni, míg a férfi a fülébe suttogott. A meleg lélegzetétől egész testében megborzongott.

- Miku haláláért keservesen meg fogsz fizetni!

Len velőtrázóan felsikoltott, ahogy Kaito elmerült a testében. Az egész teste görcsösen összerándult. Belső izmai pedig még erőszakosabban rándultak össze, hogy kitoloncolják Kaitot.

- Ah! – sziszegett Kaito fájdalmasan. – Ez szűkebb, mint gondoltam.

Len a fejét a másik karjára hajtva zokogott. Úgy érezte, hogy Kaito belülről szaggatja szét. Kaito pedig nem várta meg, hogy legalább alkalmazkodjon, egyből mozogni kezdet. és minden lökés csak ismételte a kezdeti fájdalmat.

- Áh! Ez fáj… áh…- nyöszörögte a fájdalomtól elfúló hangon. – Vedd ki…

Kaito belenyalt a fülébe.

- Valóban ezt akarod? – kérdezte a fülébe lihegve. – Kivegyem belőled, és bele tegyem Rinbe?

Len felzokogott, de ezúttal nem a testét kínzó fájdalomtól. Ezt az egészet Rinért csinálja. Bármit el kell viselnie érte. Megfogadta, és be is fogja tartani bármibe is kerüljön.

- Nem! Ah!

Kaito minden egyes lökése megrázta a testét. A karja is egyre jobban sajgott, mert Kaito most sem volt hajlandó elengedni.

- Ez sokkal jobb! Ah! – Nyögött mögötte Kaito. – Rin így már nem érdekel engem. Csak egy kényeskedő hercegnő. Te vagy Miku igazi gyilkosa. Megölted, akit szerettél egy olyan ember parancsára a szerelmed, aki le se szar.

Len megrázta a fejét. Ez nem lehet igaz, hisz ők szeretik egymást mindennél jobban. Hátra nézett a válla fölött, Kaito arcába. A férfi szemeiben a haragot kezdte átvenni az elég tétel.

- Én Rint jobban szeretem!

Kaito megállt. Az elég tétel eltűnt és ismét csak a harag tombolt bennük.

- Mond, hogy akarod.

Len értetlenül nézett a férfira.

- Mit?

- Azt akarod, hogy Rin helyet basszalak meg. Akarod a farkamat Rin helyet.

Len megrázta a fejét, ezt már nem fogja megtenni. Nem adja meg ezt az örömöt Kaitonak.

Kaito vállat vont, és kihúzódott a testéből.

Len megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Fájó vállát kezdte elmasszírozni, nem is gondolta, hogy ennyivel megússza.

- Szólnom kell akkor a többieknek, hogy bevallottad, hogy cseréltetek. Megyünk és megkeressük Rint. Azu éjszaka pedig el fogom mesélni, hogy te árultad el őt nekem, mert megijedtél.

Len elborzadva könyökölt föl.

- Ne! Én nem! Csak Rint ne! – kezét könyörgően Kaito felé nyújtotta.

A férfi hidegen rámosolygott.

- Ha könyörögsz a farkam ért, megtartom a titkod. Nekem csak Miku gyilkosa kell.

Len lenyelte a büszkeségét, és a könnyeit.

- Kaito… kérlek… - kezdte tétován. – Kérlek, dugj meg. Akarom a farkad.

Kaito a keskeny priccsre ült és megpaskolta térdét.

- Gyere, mássz a térdemre. Az ellenkezésért büntetés jár.

Len négykézláb mászott oda hozzá. A vállába és a fenekébe minden mozdulatnál fájdalom mart. Nehézkesen Kaito ölbe feküdt és leszegte a fejét.

- Úgy, jó – felemelte Len szoknyáit és a kezébe fogta a hátán, hogy láthassa Len meztelen fenekét. – Nem is vérzel annyira, ezért adunk egy kis színt a sápadt fenekednek.

Lent váratlanul érte az első ütés. Kaito a fenekére csapott, mint egy engedetlen kis gyereknek. Kaito pedig egy percet sem késlekedett a következő ütéssel, majd az utána következővel. Sorozatosan csapott rá Len fenekére.

Len már az első ütéstől szúró fájdalmat érzett, ami csak fokozódott. A fájdalom mellé forróság kapcsolódott és nem tudta magában tartani a fájdalmas kiáltásait. Kiakart ugrani Kaito öléből, leköpni, hogy mocskos perverz, e ezzel csak Rin sorsát pecsételné meg. Megragadta Kaito lábát és az arcát eltemette a nadrágja puha anyagába. A fájdalom erősödésével kezdtek egyre jobban potyogni a könnyei. Egy különösen erős ütés után, mai a combjai és a feneke közti érzékeny részt érte, hangosan felzokogott.

- Így már jó lesz – simogatta meg Kaito, Len fájdalmasan égő bőrét.

Len még ettől a gyengéd érintéstől is felzokogott.

Kaito felemelte, és a hátára fektetve tette le az ágyra. Széthúzta Len lábait, és a szemébe nézett.

Len szipogott, de tudta mit vár el tőle.

- Kérlek, bassz meg.

- Nem kell többet kérned – válaszolta Kaito, és ismét elmerült Len testében.

Len feljajdult, ahogy Kaito ismét feszíteni kezdte a belsejét. Fájó bőre pedig még fájdalmasabbá tette a behatolást.

Kaito a kezébe vette a farkát, és nem túl finom mozdulatokkal verni kezdte. Lennek bármennyire is fájt mindene, de nm tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a simogatását.

Kérdően nézett Kaitora, a férfi pedig rámosolygott.

- Sokkal megalázóbb, ha élvezed.

Len elborzadt a gondolattól. Mégis hogyan élvezhetné ezt? Kaitó csak fájdalmat okoz neki, megalázza és…

- Ahh! – nyögött föl a saját meglepetésére. Kaito elért benne valamit, amiről még a létezéséről sem tudott. Ténylegesen jó volt ott.

Kaito látva, hogy jó helyen van, minden lökésével oda célzott. Keze pedig buzgón simogatta Len farkát.

- Ngh! Ah! – nyögött Len újra és újra. Az arca elvörösödött, és a teste izzadtságban úszott. A fájdalom pedig tiszta kéjjel keveredett.

Kaito megragadta az egyik lábát, hogy kényelemesebben tudjon behatolni. Egyre gyorsabban mozgott, és egyre erőteljesebben, de Len teste annál jobban élvezte.

Len belátta, hogy Kaitonak igaza van. Ez sokkal megalázóbb. Hamarosan el fog menni.

- Ah! Nem bírom! – nyögött föl Kaito. – Élvez el! – parancsolt rá. – Élvez el rajtam! Ah!

Len bár mennyire is undorodott, utálta, de a teste élvezte. Elengedte magát, és hagyta a testét szabadon a dönteni. Nem kellett sok és hátra vetett fejjel élvezett el.

- Ah! – nyögött hosszan. Az arca kipirult, és a szemeiből szégyen könnyek csorogtak.

- Ngh! – nyögött föl Kaito, és egy utolsó erőszakos lökéssel elélvezett. Lihegve húzódott el és megtörölte a szennyes farkát. Len alsószoknyájában. – Megkaptam, amit akartam –mondta halkan. Megtartom a tikod. Holnap meghalhatsz Rin helyet.

Len oldalra fordulva összegömbölyödött. Rinre gondolt és a szép időkre gondolt a gyermek korukból. Arra az időre, amíg együtt lehettek. A tenger gondjaira bízott kívánságokra. Azokra az időkre, amik már soha sem jönnek vissza. Így sírta magát álomba, még azt sem vette észre, hogy Kaito mikor ment el. Másnap Rint utánozva sétált fel a vesztőhelyre. Egyenes derékkal, mint egy igazi hercegnő. A vesztőhelyről meglátta Rint, és boldog volt. A testvére egészséges volt, és senki nem ismerte fel a rongyaiban. Már tudta, hogy megérte minden, hisz Rin már szabad. Kaito sem akarja bántani. Megtett érte mindent, amit csak tudott. Hiszen ő mindennél jobban szerette. El akarta mondani neki mindezt, hogy szereti, és nincs ezzel semmi baj. Ő így boldog, ahogy van. De azt akarta, hogy csak ő értse. Utoljára Rin re mosolygott.

- Ó, itt a tea ideje?


End file.
